Previously, victims requiring rescue from confined spaces could be immobilized in a vest-type harness. U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,454, describes a vest-type harness for use in supporting victims while they are extricated from confined spaces. This vest-type harness includes a cervical collar, a lower body support adapted to encircle the lower back and chest of the victim, an upper body support adapted to overlie the upper back of the victim, and a head support adapted to overlie the back of the neck and at least a portion of the head of the victim. The vest-type harness includes chest straps for securing the lower body portion to the victim. Groin strap means are mounted to the outside surface of the lower body support and lie under the victims buttocks to prevent the harness from slipping. A single reinforcing stay extends vertically along the head support portion and lower body support to substantially immobilize the full length of the spine and head of the victim.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,788 also discloses a vest-type harness. This harness includes a padded head immobilizer and padded body vest, including a removable spine stiffener to immobilize the area around the spinal cord. The harness includes shoulder straps and groin straps to restrict movement of the harness on the victim. Lifting loops are attached to the harness for attaching a rescue line.
US Patent Application No. 2004/0088794 discloses an emergency stretcher. The stretcher has a single center base panel formed of a flexible sheet material. A pair of opposite, flexible, side torso flap members are arranged to be cinched against the sides of the torso of a victim to secure the victim to the stretcher. The stretcher may be used for dragging a victim from an injury site.
There is a need for an improved rescue devices.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.